


Unconditional Love

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When four teens comes out to their parents and one teen gets a story from his god-father.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: DA's Found Family - Make The Yuletide Gay





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee) in the [FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FoundFamilyMakeTheYuletideGay) collection. 



> Hi lovelies! Welcome back. 
> 
> This is my first slash/femslash fic.
> 
> Hope everyone had a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

Draco sighed deeply as he made sure he was presentable before going to lunch with his parents at the Manor. He walked out of his room and then he wrote a note to Harry, letting him know that he won’t be long as he is meeting his parents.

At the front door of his family Manor, Draco took another deep breath as he knocked, waiting for the elves to answer it. He smiled as the she-elf that was at the door, is Skipsy.

“Hello Skipsy, is Mother and Father in this evening?” Skipsy bowed her head as she allowed Draco in, as she turned and shut the door, before leading him to the dining room.

“Hello, young Master Draco. The Master and Mistress are in the dining room this evening, awaiting your presence.” Skipsy left with a silent ‘pop’ as Draco turned the handle and opened the door. The Malfoy elders looked up.

“Sweetheart, are you alright? We were worried about you.” Narcissa gave Draco a soft smile while Lucius gave him a nod and a small smile. Both Malfoy elders realised Draco was trying to say something important and was afraid to tell them.

“I’m ….” Narcissa kneeled on the floor, in front of Draco. She spotted the tense in his shoulders, his hands were sweaty and shaking with fear. Slowly she lifted his chin up with her hand, her eyes softened by the sight of his tears dripping down his face onto her palm.

“Dragon. You are safe here. You can trust us.” His lip trembled as he whimpered. Lucius eyes widen in realisation. He kept quiet as this was important to Draco. He went on his knees beside his wife as he wiped the tears on his son's face.

”I’m … I’m gay... I... I’m in love with Harry... I know that -“ Lucius softly grabbed his son's shoulder and made him look into his eyes.

“Nothing will change the fact that you are my son. And as for your chosen being Harry, well, we are Malfoys and we get what we want” Draco cried out with so much emotion that his parents quickly caught him and held him in their arms.

* * *

Pansy was in the dining room with her parents, her older siblings and little sister. Her mother; Veronica, had noticed the way Pansy had been quiet.

Her father and siblings were quiet to allow Pansy to be in charge of the conversation, they knew from experience that if they watched her as she was about to speak, she would be anxious and stutter her words.

“Mother… Father… I…” Veronica smiled as she placed her hand over Pansy’s.

“Darling, it's okay. Just breathe with me okay?” Veronica realised that Pansy was having one of her anxiety attacks. Her older brother and sister knew what she wanted to say as they saw Pansy with Hermione a few times when they were visiting.

“I… I’m gay… I’m sorry..” Veronica glared at her husband for pushing Pansy about marriage.

“It's okay, little one. At least now you can marry for love. We are here. Allow us some time to process this. We aren't casting you out. Who is this lucky person that your heart chose?” Pansy blushed as her siblings cheered for her.

“Hermione Granger” Veronica glared at the siblings, who cheered to themselves.

“Pansy, we would love to meet Hermione Granger, but what if you want children soon?” Pansy smiled brightly.

“Hermione and I haven’t discussed it yet as we’re not ready for children yet.” Paul nodded and the family went back to their quiet dinner, Pansy smiled as the silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

The tense was strong in the Granger home, the family stayed quiet during dinner once it was over, Jean noticed Hermione stayed quiet.

“Hermione? What’s wrong? Is it the Weasley and the Potter boy?” David had a smirk on his face. Hermione shook her head.

“No. Ronald is engaged to Susan and Harry is in love with Draco.” David glared at her.

“Then what is wrong?” Hermione sighed as she looked at her plate.

“I … I’m gay…” Jean gasped and David growled as he stood. Grabbing Hermione by the hair.

“Pack your belongings and get the fuck out. You’re not my daughter.” Jean cried as she helped Hermione pack her things up, when she was leaving the room. Jean grabbed her daughter’s shoulder and hugged her tightly.

“I love you, no matter who it is you love. I’m glad you told us. I’m sorry for the way your father is treating you. Please write to me. You are still my daughter and I love you.” Hermione nodded as she opened the door and apparated.

She bumps into Pansy and Draco at the gates of Grimmauld Place, both held onto Hermione as she cries.

* * *

Looking back to his fifth year, Harry had realised that he didn’t like Ginny, he was uncomfortable around her and Molly.  
Molly had told him to try and talk to Ginny, to have their relationship back on track.

Fred and George winked at him and made jokes with him to cheer Harry up, as they knew what was wrong with him and as his ‘brothers’.  
Bill and Charlie made sure to try and keep in contact with Harry.

When Ronald found out that Harry wasn’t going back out with Ginny, he became rude and selfish.  
Ginny would sneer at him and try to sit in his lap at dinner.

They also refused to acknowledge Hermione after Molly sent her away when she dumped Ronald for being abusive to her.

* * *

Harry made his way towards Sirius. Knowing that his Potions Professor is at Hogwarts and his uncle is out doing shopping. Harry had thought going to Sirius about this was a good idea.

“Siri… Do you have a minute?” Sirius had frozen in his spot in the kitchen sink as he was cleaning the dishes.

“Yes pup. Gimme a sec to dry my hands.” After grabbing a small towel putting it over his shoulder and grabbing two mugs of water, Sirius led Harry to a small table away from prying eyes and ears. Making sure to cast privacy spells and alert spells before speaking.

“Yes Harry?” Sirius watched Harry as he twiddled his thumbs.

“Ummm.. I’m not sure on how to say this but can you tell that story again?” Sirius smiled softly.

“The one with James?” Harry shook his head. Sirius took a drink from his mug.

“Umm. No… When you found out that you loved Sev and Remy more than Marlene?” Sirius choked on his drink at Harry’s honesty.

“Ohhh that one!” Sirius nodded to himself as he thought deeply of his past.

“It was when Marlene had kissed me on the lips in our 3rd year that I realised that I didn’t fancy girls. Marlene knew of course, she kept it a secret as she was in love with someone in her dorms but she knew she couldn’t get her.” Harry frowned with confusion.

“Who?” Sirius smiled at Harry’s curiosity.

“Marlene loved Lily. But Lily hated Marlene. She wanted the cool and sexy men in our year. We realised that Severus didn’t want Lily in that way. She was a sister to him. Severus was in love with the three of us in our year.” Sirius had a giddy smile on his face.

“What do you mean?” Sirius had sat up straighter in his seat as he knew the important part was coming.

“James, Remus and I were dating Severus in our fourth and fifth year. But Lily was jealous and she tried to tear us apart. She went and complained to Dumbles that James wasn’t listening to her. Dumbledore let her poison him when we weren’t there. She poured some kind of potion that none of us knew.”

“She stole him from us and she married him on the day we had set to marry. We could’ve been your parents Harry. I know this is hard and how strange that you hear so many different stories, but please believe me.” Harry’s body trembled as he had tears in his eyes.

“Who did you kiss first out of Dad, Remi and Sev? Did you feel the spark thingy?” Sirius chuckled softly as Harry still wanted to know more.

“It was them all. Actually. But it was Sev. It was like I could breathe around him. He sends shivers down my spine, his kisses are magnificent and it made me feel alive. Remus, his touches and kisses are so soft and warm at the same time, like I can’t get enough of them both.” the tears well up in Sirius’ eyes as the memories come back to him.

“With your dad… It was like we belonged together… just the four of us… Remus was our listener. If we had problems and we would go to Remus. Even though Remus has problems himself, he would talk to us.” he laughed fondly at the memory.

“It’s normal for us. Severus was our negotiator, he makes the best decisions, even if they were the bad ones. When he joined the Death Eaters, I pleaded with him to watch over my brother and cousins. I knew that I couldn’t change Sev’s mind but I wanted to make sure he was okay.” he sighed as he looked into Harry’s eyes.

“While James used to be our joker, he would make jokes to cheer us up when we were in the dark place within our minds.” he bowed his head, tears falling down his face.

“While I was the flirty one. I used to make them all blush as I got cozy with them. Marlene would join in and flirt with me to make the guys jealous, but all it did was make Lily be more pissed.” Sirius eye’s hardened with rage at the mention of Lily.

“So we went our separate ways, Marlene and us. Then she died saving her fiancée and her twins. We pleaded to have them get a tombstone, to be buried with her family.” He sobbed into his hands. Harry held him in his arms tightly. Allowing him to cry.

“Siri. I need to tell you something before the others come here.” Sirius sat up straight, giving Harry his full attention.

“I don’t know why— but whenever I’m around Ginny. I feel off. I don’t feel anything for any girls now... is that normal?” Sirius cheered and danced around the small area.

“Of course that is normal!“ Harry looked up at Sirius.

“You know I love you no matter what right?” Sirius shifted to be closer and he held Harry’s hand.

“Is there anyone else you fancy?” Harry frowned in concentration.

“I used to be friends with Dean and Seamus before they left the country. I wrote to Viktor but he replied that he has a wife and that’s it… nothing else. Ronald would give me glares when I’m near him. … with Draco… I can be myself around him, I asked how he had felt and it was the way I felt.” Sirius nodded respectfully.

The door opened to reveal Remus with bags all on both arms, Severus comes in with piles of paperwork to be marked. Hermione was in tears, carrying her trunk behind her. Pansy looked drained and upset while Draco had rushed over to Harry and kissed his forehead.

“I missed you” he hugged Harry tightly as he hugged Draco back.

“The Grangers had an argument with Hermione and made her pack her things.” Pansy sighed as Sirius had his arms out and the teens rushed over to him.

Severus placed the paperwork down and joined in the hug from the side as Remus had finished putting the shopping away, he too had joined in the big hug.

* * *

_The unconditional love Sirius, Remus and Severus had shown them while they were at their lowest when they were growing up.  
And now they were thankful that they can love whoever they want without any fear. _


End file.
